


I remember this place.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Memories, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: On her birthday, Paninya goes back to where it all started.
Kudos: 1





	I remember this place.

The train tracks looked like it haven't touched in years. She remembers when she thought she forgot. Paninya ignored the fact that she was turning 17, she was bringing back the fact that she was turning 17 without her parents. Her mom & dad who were now **dead**.

The train crash caused something that changed her life forever. People were crushed, the conducter was dead, people were screaming, crying, and dying. Children were begging to see their parents and the parents were calling our their kids name, hoping they would get an word from the rubble. Paninya was one of those kids, calling for her parents. God didn't allow that since she saw her mother stacked on top of her father. True fear were in her eyes. She was getting ready to cry her eyes out when an big piece crushed her legs. Paninya thought that she wasn't God's favorite because of the doctor who came in with the saw and said that her legs has to go.

Paninya didn't realized that she started to cry. It didn't matter now.

"I'm turning 17 today. Are you still happy?" That was the words that made Paninya sit down on the dusty ground and break down. 

"Are you still happy? I was one of those kids that s-survived..." 

"You still happy, Mama and Papa?" 

"I got these legs just for you. They are automail."

Paninya was sobbing after every word she said. 

"I remember this place. Don't you too?" Paninya wiped off her tears and began to walk back to the mountains.


End file.
